Perestroika: Restructuring
by MikiMotomi
Summary: Kasumi Ando wakes up one day and has absolutely no idea where she is or WHAT she is, but one thing's for sure: trouble is sure to follow. What will Kasumi do after finding out that everything she ever knew was never truly real? And what's the deal with all of the demon siblings? Find out the answers and much more in Perestroika: Restructuring! No decided pairing. ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Miki-Chan: Hello, everyone! This is my very first fanfiction ever! I know, I know, we're all so excited. Well, first of all I'd like to thank the people who inspired me: My Darkest Melody, Heavenly Demise, Max Wolfwing and Ashe Ichijou (my older sister). Just so you know, Ashe is posting a really REALLY good D-Gray-Man fic soon, so be sure to check it out! Amaimon, if you would be so kind as to present the disclaimer!

Amaimon: Why should I do it?

Miki-Chan: What?! C'mon, I worked so hard to make you look good and THIS is the respect I get?

Amaimon: Do we have to do this again?

Miki-Chan: Okay, what do you want for it?

Amaimon: You know what.

Miki-Chan: Aww! I only have like 3 pieces left! I know... Oh Mephistooooo~!

Amaimon:... Miki doesn't own Blue Exorcist. It belongs to Kazue Kato along with all of it's characters...

Miki-Chan: And?

Amaimon:... Miki only owns "the girl"...

Miki-Chan: Why thank you. Hey, don't pout! You know I love you!

Rin: Hey!

Yukio: What about us?

Miki-Chan: I love you all! My love is abundant for all Blue Exorcist characters! Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Earth King

Amaimon launched himself through the forest. The Earth King just couldn't wait to get his hands on the young half-demon, Rin Okumura. Amaimon had decided it was time to play and he never liked to be denied a good game. Mephisto had only said not to kill; Amaimon thought that would be way too easy anyway.

"Little brother, where are you? I thought you wanted your stuff back," Amaimon shouted in a bored tone while dangling Kurikara, the demon slaying blade which belonged to Rin.

"Shut the hell up!" Rin emerged from the bushes just below where Amaimon sat perched on a tree branch, his odd green hair blending in with the forest scenery.

"I want to play with you. How about a game of capture the flag? See this?" Amaimon gestured to the katana he held. "This is the flag and you have to capture it from me. Of course, that look wont to at all…" Amaimon cocked his head to the side, switching his lollipop to the other side of his mouth as he unsheathed the demon slaying blade, sending Rin's blue flames soaring.

"Give. That. BACK!" Rin snarled and leapt at the Earth King.

"Haha, that's more like it, brother. Try to get the flag!" Amaimon lunged at Rin, fist readying for impact, only to be blocked just as a mysterious blur came between the two. Amaimon's eyes grew darker as he thought of ways to seriously injure whoever was stopping his fun without killing them.

Rin sprang back, feet digging into the soil as he slowed his momentum and came to a stop. As he looked up, the figure materialized. It was a girl… in pajamas?

The girl's breath came slow and raspy as Amaimon's eyes traveled down his arm to where his fist connected with her palm; then down her long, pale arm to her slim, tall figure clad in baby blue pajamas. He looked at her face and grew angrier when he saw that she appeared to be half asleep. His face contorted with rage and disgust as he raised his leg and kicked the girl into a nearby tree.

Amaimon stepped closer to Rin then paused to peer over his shoulder at the girl who now lay crumpled at the base of the tree. "You broke the rules, little brother. This game was supposed to be one on one. Now I have to give you a penalty."

"Like hell you will! Just try, damnit!" Rin lunged at Amaimon again, this time landing a blow to his face.

Rin was pissed.

_Who was that girl? Is she okay? Amaimon did kick her pretty hard. That damn—_

Rin's train of thought was derailed when Amaimon brought his knee up into Rin's gut, winding him. Rin didn't have enough time to react. In an instant, Amaimon's long, black claws tangled themselves in Rin's blue-black hair, jerking his head up, then slamming his face into the dirt. He lay there unmoving.

"I think… you're starting to bore me." Amaimon spit the bare stick of his lollipop out of his mouth while placing a boot on the back of Rin's head, grinding his face further into the rough earth.

The girl, at that moment, finally pulled herself back up to standing, instantly drawing Amaimon's attention.

"Hmm? Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before. Well, hopefully you won't bore me. Let's play!"

The girl didn't reply. The only sound that came from her was that same raspy breathing. Her long, black hair fell over her face as she took a step closer to the Earth King.

"I don't like… TO BE IGNORED!" Amaimon ran towards her, claws glinting in the moonlight. In one swift motion, he ran her through, twisting as he pushed his arm deeper going in to his elbow. He jerked back at once, ripping through her shirt and spilling blood on the ground.

"Hmm, I didn't hit anything vital. If you die, it will be your own fault. This way, big brother wont be mad at me."

The girl was still standing though. She weakly reached out to Amaimon. He grew hot with rage upon feeling her touch.

_Tch, how is she still standing? What the fu-!_

Before Amaimon could react, the girl threw him hard, sending him flying through the forest until he was sucked up by a giant cuckoo clock leaving the flaming Koumaken at her feet.

She picked up the sword, sheathed it and stumbled over to Rin. She set the sword down beside its rightful owner, fainting beside him.

* * *

A little while later, the feeling of a warm, thick liquid pooling around his arm woke Rin up. When he found that the red substance was not his, he dialed his brother's number on his cell.

"Hello? Nii-san?" A voice answered.

"Yukio! Amaimon—Forest—There's a girl!"

"Ugh, Nii-san, I don't want to talk about girls right now."

"No, Yukio! She's hurt! You have to help her! This—It's all my fault…"

"You're in the forest?"

"Yes! Hurry, she's—Fuck! She's bleeding all over the place! Yukiooooo!"

"I'm on my way. If you have some kind of cloth, cover the wound and keep pressure on it. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Rin, don't do anything stupid." Yukio hung up.

_Damn spotty four-eyes, hurry, _Rin thought.

* * *

Miki-Chan: In the next chapter, Hating Hospitals, you might just learn who our anonymous girl is.

Amaimon: That's not fair. I don't appear in that chapter.

Miki-Chan: It is so fair. You had the spotlight in chapter 1, now it's Rin and Yukio's turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Miki-Chan: Hello again! I know that my summary originally had a misspelled word, but I fixed it. I must've been typing too fast, haha! So, originally I told Amaimon that he gets no love in chapter 2, but I couldn't handle his pouting and I crumbled! Since I gave in, Amaimon has a brief appearance in this chapter.

Amaimon: *pouts* Can I have some-

Miki-Chan: NO! NO CANDY! I SHALL NOT FALTER AGAIN!

Amaimon: Okay then.

Miki-Chan: *falls over* You lost interest THAT easily?!

Amaimon: You're plain and boring. You're no fun. You won't even play with me. *begins to walk away*

Miki-Chan: Nooo! I need you for my story!

Amaimon: You know what I want.

Miki-Chan: ... *surrenders the candy jar from the top of the fridge and goes to sit in a corner*

Rin: Hey, Yukio! Let's do the disclaimer while no one's watching! *flashes his usual toothy grin*

Amaimon: I'm supposed to do the disclaimer. I'm telling Miki. *Runs off to tattle*

Rin: Oh no you don't! Green-haired freak! *runs off after Amaimon*

Yukio: *helps Miki to her feet*

Miki-Chan: Yukio, you're too kind.

Yukio: Miki does not own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters, because if she did, she might make us do questionable things. Miki does, however, own "the girl."

Miki-Chan: Yukio! Don't tell about my hobbies! *ties Yukio up and stuffs him behind the couch where no one will find him* Anyway, on with the story. Let me know in reviews about any errors you find. In fact, PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how I'm doing. Hey! Amaimon, put Kurikara down! *runs off to stop Amaimon from causing trouble*

* * *

Chapter 2: Hating Hospitals

The girl was taken to the infirmary at True Cross Academy by a worried Yukio and a grumbling Rin. Rin, however, was the one who had insisted that they stay overnight to make sure that she was okay and Yukio agreed to it.

"So, what happened in the forest?" Yukio asked. Rin muttered something about his chair being uncomfortable before he spoke up.

"Well, I was coming back to the dorm when that sick, green-haired freak stole my sword again!"

"Do you mean Amaimon took it?" Rin nodded with a grunt. "We should inform the headmaster about this later. How was that girl involved in this?"

"When Amaimon started attacking me, she came out of nowhere and protected me by blocking him. And then Amaimon knocked me out. I guess he attacked her while I was passed out." Rin scatched the back of his head absentmindedly. "She really saved me back there though. If it weren't for her I might've lost the Kurikara." Rin clenched his fists tightly, angling his head downward so that his bangs covered his eyes. "I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard for this…"

"Calm down, Nii-san. You're not strong enough to fight an opponent like him. He's a demon king and you're only an Exwire." Rin just stayed silent and Yukio shifted his posture.

_Rin, you are such a fool… What could you possibly be thinking? _Yukio thought to himself.

A nurse sauntered up to them and Yukio adjusted his glasses.

"Ahem," The nurse cleared her throat and stood up straighter, clutching a clipboard. "You both brought in that injured girl not too long ago, correct?" The twins nodded in unison. "Well, it appears that there are no records of her anywhere in our database. She seems to be doing well, though. She got lucky—she was in a relaxed state when you brought here and she appears to be a… half-demon." The nurse rolled the last part off of her tongue disdainfully, as if the words were a bitter taste, causing Rin to stiffen.

"Thank you," Yukio said as he stood. "Can we see her now?"

The nurse gestured to the hallway with her clipboard. "Upstairs, second door on the right. Room 204." Then she sauntered off again. Rin stared after her, balling his hands at his sides.

"Don't be upset, Rin." Yukio looked at Rin seriously. "You have to be prepared for situations like this, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, Yukio. That still doesn't mean that it doesn't bother me!"

"Let's just go."

"Fine…"

* * *

They got halfway up the stairs when they heard shouting and a very feminine scream. They rushed the rest of the way up and forced their way into the hospital room. Yukio swung the door open and took aim with his Springfield M1911A1 Champion pistols. He was startled by what he saw: the girl looked terribly frightened of the doctors and she was desperately yanking wires and tubes from her body. A doctor was approaching her with a syringe that only scared her even more.

"Put that down! You're scaring her, damnit!" Rin barged into the room. Yukio wasn't sure if he'd said it to the doctors or to him, but he lowered his pistols anyway.

Rin noticed the girl's pointed ears and tail just as she frantically threw a machine at the doctors and jumped out of the open window. Yukio ran to the window and looked out.

"She's heading for the forest again!"

_It's afternoon now, so the forest won't be as dangerous but Amaimon might still be there… She's in no condition to run, much less fight… _As Yukio worked his brain, Rin jumped out the window after her.

"Nii-san!" Yukio reached for Rin.

"Don't worry, Spotty Four-Eyes, I'll go after her! You deal with stuff here!" Rin flashed his usual wide smile and took off after the girl.

* * *

Rin followed the girl deep into the foliage, keeping up with her until she stopped at a dead-end clearing.

"L-leave me alone!" Rin could see that she was terrified of him. Her knees were almost knocking together,

"I just want to talk, damnit! So just," Rin paused to take a few short breaths, "Stop running from me. I'm not some monster."

"I have nothing to say to you!"

"Why did you save me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Last night! You saved me from Amaimon!"

"No! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do! You're-! Ow, what the hell?!" A rock had hit the back of his head. Rin looked up and Amaimon was once again perched on a branch.

"So, you're still alive, little demon girl. Why don't we play? Hmm?" Amaimon turned his head.

"Leave her alone, you freak!" Rin was snarling once again and the girl cowered behind him.

"Someone's coming. Oh well, play with me next time!" With that, Amaimon took his leave, leaping through the trees.

"What did he mean?" the girl asked.

"What?"

"He called me a demon girl. I'm not….!" She noticed her tail for the first time and started screaming. Yukio came through some bushes right about then.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Yukio ran up to them.

"I'm not a demon! I'm human!" The girl was yelling at them.

"Calm down," Yukio said.

"You're a half demon like me." Rin said it bluntly, turning around to face the girl.

"No, I'm not! I'm not a monster!" She was beating on Rin's chest now and Rin whacked her on the head with his fist.

"I'm not a monster either! I was a human too, y'know!"

"Y-you were?"

Rin nodded.

"Nii-san!" Yukio kneeled down to the girl. "Are you okay? He can be a brute sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Hush, Nii-san." Yukio saw that the girl was bleeding again and took to mending her. "Would you mind taking your gown off?" Both Rin and the girl stared at Yukio in shock.

Yukio just pointed to a growing red spot on the girl's blue hospital gown. "I need to bandage your wounds. They're on your abdomen and I can't get to them while you're still in that." Yukio finished by pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Alright then… I guess that makes sense." The girl replied nervously, lifting the ruined hospital gown up and over her head. Rin blushed a little and turned his head to the side so that no one would notice.

Her skin was pale, save for her face which was bright red from blushing. Yukio observed her tall figure which was slim at the waist, complete with curvy hips, full breasts and long legs. Her lashes were long and dark, like her hair which covered one eye and fell down to just past her shoulders. She wore cute undergarments that added to her shy appearance.

Yukio moved closer and whispered in her ear not to move. He massaged the ointment into her wounds, which were almost healed by now, and bandaged them. He could've swore he heard a faint moan escape the girl's lips, but he assumed it was his own thoughts running rampant and he decidedly suppressed them.

"Nii-san, give me your shirt." Yukio demanded. Rin grumbled but complied, surrendering the shirt to Yukio who then handed the shirt to the girl. He draped it over her shoulders and began buttoning it.

"Um, I can do that myself," the girl muttered.

"I told you not to move, didn't I?" Yukio's turquoise eyes met her brown ones. Yukio noticed that she was about the same height as Rin, which was quite unusual for girls in Japan.

"Do you have a name?" Yukio was packing his first aid kit as he asked this.

"Where on Earth do you keep that thing?!" The girl wasn't paying attention.

"That's an unusual name." Yukio was humoring her now.

"Oh, no, my name is Kasumi Ando."

"Are you a foreigner? I noticed your unusual height and you weren't in the Japanese database for the infirmary."

"Japan? I'm in Japan?!" She was entirely shocked.

"Yes, this is Japan. Why is that so unsettling?" Yukio's expression changed to a puzzled one. Kasumi began laughing hysterically at his statement with a disbelieving hand on her forehead.

"I'm from the United States of America which is on the other side of the world!"

_That would explain her peculiar height. Something is definitely wrong here. The pieces just aren't lining up. I need to talk to Sir Pheles about this, _Yukio thought.

"So you're gonna tell me your name, right?" Kasumi asked.

"Yukio. Okumura Yukio." Yukio extended his hand to help Kasumi up. "That's my twin brother, Rin Okumura. He's a half-demon like you."

Rin wasn't paying attention until he heard Yukio mention that they were twins. "I'm the older twin!" Rin puffed out his chest as he said it. Kasumi nodded.

"Alright, let's get going." Yukio herded them towards the academy.

"Wait." Kasumi clenched her fists. "I'm not going back to that hospital!"

"Actually, it was an infirmary." Yukio pushed his glasses up yet again. "You're coming with us to see the headmaster of True Cross academy."

Rin sucked his teeth. "Tch, why do we have to go see that damn clown?!"

"Don't you think this whole situation is a bit odd, Nii-san? I think Sir Pheles might know something."

_I _know _he knows something, _thought Yukio. _People just don't teleport to the other side of the world in their sleep._

* * *

Miki-Chan: Well, that's a wrap for chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it, but seriously, please review. I will give you a gift if you do: my UNDYING gratitude. Undying people, undying.

Amaimon: Can I get out of the corner now?

Miki-Chan: No, you just keep standing there and you can think about your life!

Rin: Why do I have to stand in the corner too?! And where's Yukio?

Yukio: *various muffled sounds from behind the couch*

Miki-Chan: Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3: Too Many Lies To Count!

_Amaimon: _


	3. Chapter 3

Miki-Chan: So we meet again. 3 chapters in, woohoo! Thanks for staying with me so long. So, my sister's fic is now finished. It's called Cursed Attractions so look for it! Thanks to the one anonymous reviewer from chapter 2 and to SuperiorDimwit for really helping me out! Once again, I apologise in advance for any mistakes. If I catch them, typically I will fix them within a day's notice, but if not, let me know in reviews. On a different note, the 3 demon siblings from the last two chapters are on vacation in Ah La Back De' Couch (which is gibberish for " Behind The Couch"), so this time Mephisto has kindly offered to do the disclaimer.

Mephisto: Why thank you. Anything for a nice young lady. I am a gentleman you know.

Miki-Chan: *swooning* Oh, Mephisto, have I ever told you how much I love you?

Mephisto: No you haven't.

Miki-Chan: Well I really really do. Okay, and now the disclaimer!

Mephisto: Our brilliant, young author does not in any way own Kazue Kato's Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters. As for poor little Kasumi Ando, whom our author does own, we shall see how she holds up against a most fearsome opponent: none other than the great Mephisto Pheles! Eins, Zwei, Drei! *disappears*

Miki-Chan: I love it when he does that! Anyway, enjoy the story! Mephisto, wait for meeeeee! *runs off to chase Mephisto*

* * *

Chapter 3: Too Many Lies to Count

When Kasumi entered the headmaster's office she was absolutely dazzled. There were so many unique items and anime collectibles.

"This place is absolutely stunning!" Kasumi's eyes shone with amazement.

"Why, thank you." A voice came from behind the expensive-looking desk that stood in front of them. A little white Scottie came trotting on the desk all of a sudden, wearing a pink, polka-dotted ribbon and some kind of brooch around its neck. It seated itself on the edge, facing them with a look you wouldn't expect from a dog. "Th-the headmaster is a talking dog?!" Kasumi wailed. "I must be dreaming. Yes, this is all just a dumb nightmare that I'll wake up from soon." She placed a hand on her hip triumphantly.

"I'm afraid that is not the case. This is all quite real. Eins, zwei, drei!" A sparkly pink cloud of smoke enveloped the dog and it transformed into a tall, purple-haired man wearing unusual clothing. "I am Mephisto Pheles, headmaster of True Cross Academy and Director of the Japanese branch of the Knights of the True Cross. It is a pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

"Um, Kasumi Ando, Sir…" Now Kasumi was clearly taken aback by Mephisto's charm.

"We have some important matters to discuss with you regarding Kasumi and the demon king, Amaimon," said Yukio.

"Tch, I still don't see why I have to be here too! Damn Spotty Four-Eyes," Rin pouted.

"Because, Rin, this all began with you fighting Amaimon, if I recall correctly." Yukio gave Rin a very stern look, clearly upset about his fighting habits.

"Do go on," Mephisto goaded, clearly amused. "And feel free to take a seat. No sense in you standing in the doorway, now is there?" With that he snapped his fingers and a cup of tea appeared in his purple-gloved hands. He obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The three of them sat and Rin began telling the same story that he told Yukio. Kasumi was shocked, for the umpteenth time today, by what she heard.

How did I stop a demon king when I can't even do a pull-up?! But, if Rin's story is true, then that explains why I was hurt and in the infirmary. But how and why did I come here? Surely it wasn't just to protect Rin from Amaimon that one time… There's obviously something missing here. Ugh, this is all so confusing, Kasumi thought to herself as Rin finished explaining.

"Hmm. There is only one explanation for how you got here, Miss Ando, and suddenly became a half-demon," Mephisto said in a rather somber tone. "Everything you ever knew was never real, in short. You were always somewhere in Japan, probably in that forest, and you were always a half-demon. Someone or something gave you an augmented reality of sorts to replace your memories. As for your unusual height, that most likely has to do with your demonic traits. I do not know of any way to retrieve any memories prior to the spell that was placed upon you. However, now that I am aware of your existence, you could be a potential threat—certain things must occur to bring a spell like that into play, so it is seldom used without an important purpose. The Vatican already has doubts about my harboring the son of Satan. I may not have much evidence, but I believe that it would be for the best if I end this here and now."

"WHAT?! You can't just do that! Yukio, say something!" Rin knew all too well how this would go down and he began to shake his twin by the shoulders. "Yukio! Say something, damnit!"

"Hush, Rin," was all Yukio had to say about it.

"I will give you three options," Mephisto continued. Kasumi was shaking like before when Rin had chased her. "You can let us exorcists kill you, you could kill us and run, or you could save everyone the trouble by killing yourself. It's as simple as that."

"If you kill Kasumi, then you might as well kill me too!" Rin shouted.

"Rin!" Yukio looked worried now. He would do anything to protect his brother in father Fujimoto's stead. Anything.

Kasumi began laughing. "You're a demon. A full-fledged demon. Correct me if I'm wrong, Sir, but how can you assume that this Vatican of yours will find me, a mere half-demon girl who has only used her strength to save one of your students from a high level demon, more of a threat than yourself? It doesn't add up. I think they'll find me much more useful as an ally than they would were I dead. I protected Rin for a reason and, though I'm not sure what the reason is, something tells me that it wasn't so I could die or join the bad guys," Kasumi finished.

Mephisto clapped his hands. "Well done, quite excellent. Superb indeed. So will you join us and prove me wrong by becoming an exorcist?"

Kasumi stood up feeling accomplishment and a sense of pride. She saw Rin gaping at her and she winked back at him. "Where do I sign?"

Mephisto smirked at her remark. He snapped his fingers again and a stack of paperwork appeared next to him on the desk. Kasumi signed everywhere that was necessary and Mephisto filled out the rest over the course of an hour.

"Just like with these two," Mephisto gestured to the twins, "I am appointing myself as your legal guardian. Now then, if you want to become an exorcist, first you must study! You will be enrolled in both high school and the exorcism cram school. I expect you to keep up with both. You will begin learning exorcism as a Page; just because the others in your class are already Exwires does not mean that you get bumped up too. Also, this is a boarding school. This means that once you enter, you may not leave without permission. Oh, and here's your uniforms, dorm key and cram school key. You will be in the same dorm as the Okumuras for convenience sake. Your classes will begin in one week's time, so meet me here in my office at the start of your first day." Mephisto snapped his fingers yet again and a bag appeared at Kasumi's feet. "Have a nice day." With that, Mephisto sent a wink in their general direction and saw them out of his office.

Just then Amaimon appeared. "Brother, why did you end our fight?"

"Because she would have killed you. I never expected to see one of her kind again… Quite unexpected. This may prove to be more interesting than I previously imagined." Mephisto chuckled at this, content that things were finally picking up pace.

* * *

"Okay," Kasumi sighed, "First, I'm going to need some clothes. All I have right now is school uniforms and Rin's shirt which, sorry to say, really isn't gonna cut it."

They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes until Kasumi spoke up again. "Hey, now that I think of it, how did Sir Pheles know my measurements?"

"Well, your measurements appear to be somewhat similar to Rin's." Yukio adjusted his glasses once more (seemingly a nervous habit) as Rin and Kasumi looked at each other and, to their amazement, found that he was right.

"It's not like I like being tall…" Kasumi mumbled, clearly ashamed of her height. "I always wished I was shorter."

"Maybe it's because we're half-demons," Rin said rather blatantly.

"Yeah, maybe." Kasumi wasn't at all pleased about that either, especially after the incident in Mephisto's office.

* * *

Miki-Chan: Wow, Mephisto, you can be so scary!

Mephisto: It is one of my strong points, you know.

Miki-Chan: And you spoke so elegantly while you were threatening Kasumi!

Mephisto: Yet another one of my strong points.

Miki-Chan: Mephisto is just so wonderful.

Mephisto: I'm still here, this is my office we're sitting in, after all.

Miki-Chan: Anyways, I don't have a summary or anything for the next chapter, or even the name. This is because I haven't written the next chapter yet. What was going to be chapter 4 kinda turned into chapter 7. Also, I absolutely refuse to post the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. However, if I get at least 20 reviews, I'll do a Question and Answer Session of Terror fer ya! This will include any and every character mentioned in my story including all of Kazue Kato's characters. You can just ask any character any question! ISN'T THAT JUST SPLENDID! So, review review review. That's all I have to say for now. Mephisto, a little help here?

Mephisto: EINS, ZWEI, DREI!


	4. Why I haven't updated

Miki-Chan: Hi everyone! I wanted to tell everyone sorry for not updating. I've been really busy lately with school, chorus concerts, and my first love. So, I won't be updating for a while. I also have a bit of writer's block... I just want to do my best for everyonr, so please bear with me a little longer. Thanks for your support!


	5. Chapter 4

Miki-Chan: Hey everyone. I've decided to botch my plan to post when I get a set amout of reviews. I've been really busy lately with school, family, relationships, etc. I've been staying up late trying to write the next few chapters, so I should update again soon. It's really difficult to write when you're in your closet at 1:00 in the morning and a cockroach falls on your head... That's besides the point. I'm introducing a new character! He's my very own OC, Muraki Saito! He'll be important in the story so don't forget his name (I've already forgotten it a few times while writing...). Yukio! Disclaimer!

Yukio: You really should consider using your manners more often. You're starting to become more like my Nii-san...

Miki-Chan: Maybe that's not such a bad thing. Rin's pretty cool.

Rin: Yeah, Spotty Four-Eyes! She said I was cool!

Yukio: Don't get a swelled head, Nii-san. You still cry over Shojo manga...

Rin: T-that was private!

Miki-Chan: Okay, okay. Let's calm down.

Rin: DAMN SPOTTY FOUR-EYES!

Miki-Chan: Yukio, will you please do the disclaimer already?!

Yukio: Since you asked politely. Miki owns nothing except her own OCs, Muraki Saito and Kasumi Ando. All else belongs to Kazue Kato.

Miki-Chan: On with le story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Starting School

In the past week, Yukio had tutored Kasumi and prepared her for school. She thought that maybe she was in over her head taking both regular classes and exorcist classes, but it definitely beat dying. Today was her first day of school at the famous academy. She made sure that her tail was tucked away beneath her uniform where no one could see it and headed to Mephisto's office.

_I really hope he hasn't decided to change his mind_, Kasumi thought as she walked right into someone.

"Watch where you're going. A fine uniform like this doesn't come cheap, you know." The voice came from a man with long blonde hair, a giant sword and a white outfit that was obviously customized—it had angel wings on the back!

"Sorry." Kasumi mumbled this as she pushed past him and scurried off to her destination.

The man stared after her as if he were trying to bore holes through her with his gaze alone.

_Something about her seemed off. Caliburn senses it too._ At that moment, his sword rattled at his side. _As the Paladin, it is my duty to investigate this. I, Arthur Auguste Angel, will uncover the truth within lies and bring glory and justice, with God as my witness, in the name of the Vatican! _Angel nodded, assuring himself.

"Caliburn," Angel grabbed his sword's hilt.

_Yes, Angel?_ Caliburn spoke in a bubbly tone of voice.

"We must get to the bottom of another case. That girl was quite suspicious, you sensed it too. Caliburn, will you lend me your strength?"

_Ooh, of course, Angel! You're so brave!_

"Very well."

* * *

Kasumi had finally made it to Mephisto's office. The door opened before she could knock. He had been waiting for her.

"Good morning. The weather is quite lovely today, perfect for tea." Mephisto greeted her while pouring himself a cup.

"Good morning and why did you call me up here?"

"To discuss a few more rules." Mephisto glanced at her from behind his desk.

"Okay." Kasumi sat in a chair facing him.

"As you know, you must hide your identity from the other students. This includes the fact that you share a dorm with the Okumuras. They would not react kindly if they became aware of your situation. Obviously, you will have to hide your tail, but the more troublesome part will be controlling your emotions. Since inexperienced half-demons tend to rely heavily on their emotions, it could be very dangerous if you are provoked in any way. This is especially risky because we have no idea _how_ you will react to extreme emotions. You must be especially cautious, Miss Ando. The consequences of failure could potentially cost you your life, but I'm sure that you're already aware of that. You're a very smart girl, you know." Mephisto finally finished his lecture.

Kasumi nodded her head. "I understand. Is that it?"

"There is one more thing that I should mention: the Cram School Key. You can use it on any door. Keys are important here, so do not lose them. Go on, try it." He folded his hands under his chin and watched her.

"Uh-huh." Kasumi stood and used the key on the doors of the office. When she turned the knob, the doors opened to reveal a grand hallway. "Wow! You really know how to waste money on empty space!" Her voice was now laced with sarcasm.

"Yes, but with the student's best interests in mind." Mephisto winked. "That hallway leads to your exorcist classes. Use your key to get there after your normal classes are finished for the day."

"Great."

"Eins."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Zwei."

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Drei!" Mephisto snapped his fingers.

Kasumi appeared right in front of the door to her first class. "I'm starting to see why Rin calls him a clown," she muttered.

The day went by much quicker than Kasumi expected and, before she knew it, it was time to use her Cram School Key. She turned the key in the lock of a random door and stepped into the large hallway.

_Okay, _she thought, _my first exorcist class is Demon Pharmaceuticals, so, room number—_someone bumped into her.

"Ow, this must be karma or something," She grumbled.

"Sorry about that. My name's Muraki Saito." A boy extended his hand to her. "I'm a little lost, could you help me?"

Kasumi shook his hand. "Sure, where are you headed?" She noticed his lean figure and blonde, curly locks that framed his face. He has grey eyes and a bright smile.

"Demon Pharmaceuticals."

"Same as me. Just follow me and we'll go together."

* * *

They entered the classroom. Yukio was already discussing the lesson but stopped to introduce the pair of new students.

"Try not to be late from now on," Yukio warned.

"Sorry, I just got so caught up with—"Kasumi was cut off.

"Sorry, Sir, it was my fault. I got lost and asked her for help," Muraki explained.

Kasumi saw their conversation as an opportunity to observe the class. Including Rin, Muraki and herself, there were nine students. In the back on one side sat two girls—one with purple pigtails and the other with a blonde bob. The purple-haired girl had weird eyebrows and looked snooty while the other girl looked really happy—a dynamic duo. On the opposite side of the room in the very back was a boy with curly hair, sleepy eyes and a puppet. Three boys sat in front of him—a small kid with glasses and a bald head, a weirdo with pink hair, and a tough-looking guy whose hair was brown with a blonde streak in the middle. Kasumi decided to call them the Hair Squad for now since they all had weird hair. Last was Rin who was sleeping at his desk in the front of the classroom.

"Everyone," Yukio announced, "This is Kasumi Ando and Muraki Saito." He gestured to each. "They are your classmates starting today. Now all of you can introduce yourselves. Let's start with Rin."

Rin continued to sleep, ignoring the world around him. Yukio adjusted his glasses and slammed a textbook down in front of Rin, waking him.

"SUKIYAKI!" Rin looked around confusedly until he realized he was still in class.

"Nii-san, you should pay attention in class instead of dreaming about food. It's no wonder that you're failing all of your tests."

"Yeah, yeah, Spotty Four-Eyes."

"Introduce yourself."

"Damn. Think you're so great. I'll show you. Kick Satan's ass." Rin muttered broken sentences as he stood. "Rin Okumura."

One by one, everyone recited their names. The Dynamic Duo was Izumo Kamiki and Shiemi Moriyama. The Hair Squad consisted of Konekomaru Miwa, Renzo Shima and Ryuji Suguro. The last to identify himself was the Puppet Boy, Takara Nemu.

Kasumi and Muraki took the seats directly behind Rin. They had to sit together because they were both Pages.

_Everything is going according to plan. All I need to do is make her crack. She needs to wake up and claim her birthright. I will do whatever it takes to serve my mistress again, _Muraki thought to himself, smirking devilishly.

* * *

Miki-Chan: Sorry if that chapter was a little short. It was about 6 or 7 pages in my writing notebook... As for the next chapter: what is Muraki plotting? How will things go with Angel and Caliburn? Find out next time in Perestroika: Restructuring!


End file.
